THE WEEK OF HELL
by RebelMaster1000
Summary: this is after JASONX.
1. MONDAY

Its that dream again where Iam running down the hall of my high school.I turn around to see where it has gone! I turn back and see those BLOOD red eyes as it's fist gose into the air with some kind of weapon it comes down on me I Scream "ahhhhh ahhhhh" I wake up screaming.  
  
{MONDAY}  
  
"Man what is with these dreams,It's about the 5th time I have had". "It's relly starting to frek me out"! Marks mom yells up "your going to be late for school" Mark jumpes out of bed "oh SHIT!" "if I get another late I'm kicked off the football team where the fuck are my car keys".Mark run down staires half dressed with a mad look on his face"Mom wheres my keys,I need my FUCKING keys"Marks mom with a upset look on her face says"Watch your mouth young man their on the fucking table".Mark runs to the table pick up hes key and head out the door.  
  
As Mark is speeding down The road he Looks to his right and see's a group of people/cops Staring at something. Mark being human and curious stop to check it out,He walks over slowly and smells something unexplainable,Something that would make u gag.Mark pushes him self to the front of the crowd and see's 2 dead boodies they didn't even look like boodies,They kinda looked like his Mothers burnt baccon. Mark feelin sick to his stomich run back to his car as he gets into his car he hears on police officer say"In all my years this has got to be the most awfull thing I have ever seen".  
  
Mark finally made it to school.Durning lunch he walks over just in time to hear his best friends { John } ask stacey out. Stacey of course say yes, {everyone knew she would shes the type of girl that would do anything just to be down a popular guy pants}.As John and Stacey walk off to make plans for tonight,Mark sits alone and thinks about who those to People were,All though the day thats was all he was thinking about.Then as mark gets up to leave,He stop and notices Christina Miller The most hotties chick in Sir Right High School.He walks over with a big smile,knowing she would say yes to the prom. two min later hes gottin everything out and they are prom dates {He knew he would get her}.  
  
  
{Later That Night}  
  
As John and stacey are at the movie they start fighting over what one the should go see. John says"Lets see Blood Stone Number 5, I heard there is more blood then in the old one,and you get to see Jenna Stevens naked"Stacey with half a smile and a rude look on her face says" Iam not seeing some naked chick with no brains survie some blood monster thats as fake as ur mom""So why don't we go see(Love Puppy) and then head over to make out POINT".John with the biggest smile on his face grabes her arm and pushes her into the movie (Love Puppy)  
  
{Make Out Point)  
Half way though the Movie John Falls asleep."Wake up Wake up" Stacey says."The movies over and now it time to go"John jumps up grabes her again,run to his car up to make out point. On their way up John and Stacey start laughing and joking around about school and shit Stacey reaches over to grab her soft drink from the movie and spills it all ove rthe car.John start flipping out and they both bend over to grab the cup and loss controll of the car as John get up to keep driving he see a man infront of him.He swervs to the side almost hitting the strange man They both start yell" Get off the fucking road",Watch where your going dumby""hahaha".  
They finally make their way up to make out point,John starts kissing stacey neck slowly moving his hand on her breast.Its so dark out side that the two teen couldn't even see a city light.Stacey sudnely hears a small cracking nosie like someone walk towards them swishing the rocks with their feet she ask"John John did you hear that?"John says"NO but i'll go check it out"so John gets up and steps out of the car looks around and see nothing but a grey road and the rock around his feet.As he turns around to ask Stacey for a Flash light He see The Strange man/Thing.It looked like the man they had almost hit,John speechleess looks straight into his red eye and asks "wwhat arre yoU dOoingg" The man just stands there.John trying to be brave even thou his pants are wet(eww) he pick his fist up and punches the man in the face with out noticing every bone in his fist has just brokin he throws another.Sundely Stacey get out to see what goin out she Screams and sees the man slicing John to bit.The man turns around and walks over to Stacey picks her up by the hair and starts slaming her face in the car about 3 or 4 xs then he turns her around.She Looks up into is eyes and see's the man they call JASON VORHES.She starts screaming and kicking sundley over the radio the song "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" came on and JASON starts swinging her Bodie hiting the car roof,the moutian rock and the floor. 


	2. TUSEDAY

{Tuesday}  
  
  
{ring ring} Mark jumps out of and runs for the phone "hello" he says,"hello this is officer Milton I'am sorry to say but John Rights and Stacey Anderson have died last nite".Mark drops the phone and hit the floor.  
later that day mark get up and leaves for school Marks mom run over to the door and calls out"Mark,Mark I think you should stay home today" "No mom" Mark says "I'll just be more upset if I stay home" On his way to school mark sees christina walking he stop and asks "hey you wanna ride to school" Christina with tears in her eyes says "sure""thanks Mark I really need to talk to someones,Im so upset about Stacey and John" mark put his head down and then drives to school.  
  
Later that day Mark was asked to go to the basement of the school and find janator,One of the student got sick all over the caf floor and Mark was the closet to the door.On his way down to the basement he started hear foot steps behind him but no one was their so he keeped on walking finally he got to Janator phills door he knocked once but no one was there so he slowly opened it "Hello,Is any one here""ahhhhhh" there lying on the ground Janator phill dead.Mark screamed and ran up the staries half way up he triped and hit his knee as he looked behind him he seas a man standing their.It was hard to see who it was mark was in such shock he started screaming again and ran slowly back up to the Caf."Miss Nash Hes ..... hes... de dead hes dead Phills hes dead in the basement" All the students started screaming and ran out side.  
  
Later on that nite Mark was in such shocked.He was just sitting their staring into space,Marks mom had no idea what to do.Then the phone rang"Hello" Marks Mother said {Click} "oh thats funny no ones their {Ring Ring}"hello" {Click}.Around 3:00 am Mark got up for a glass of water walk down stairs got his water and on his way back up the phone rang {Ring Ring} "Yo" he said "hello is anyone their ?" he knew someone was on the other line he could hear someone breathing.Then Mark started to feel kinds weird like someone was watching him so he hung up the phone and ran to bed.  
  
A Few blocks down a gane was chillin then from the coner on the street they saw jason and started yelling out things like"Wow buddy take a bath""Yo I can smell you from here pee brain""Yo dude get off the staretods" Jason turned around and walked over to teh 6 Teens"One of then yelled "Look dirtys comeing over hahaha" The whole gang started laughing,As Jason got closer they keep yelling things at him.Jason stop right infront of them the one teen just stood their starting up into his deep blood red eyes tock a big golp and said"OH SHIT" 4 of the teens ran while the two just stood their in shock.Jason walked behind the one them picked him up by his jacket and threw him up on to the elcetircal wires the teen was fired all the was left was his silver chain that said {bling bling} The other teen almost crying beged"Please man it was a joke,you know haha Joke,c'mon pleasee"  
Jason just looked at the teen shaking.Gabed his chain pulled him closer and started chocking him,He choked him so tight it started to cut his neck open as the teen started to wine and breath for more air jason droped him to the ground"Thank you man" "Thanks you for not killing me" Then Jason on his neck and pushes the blood out more after that he steps on his head and crushes his brain! 


	3. WEDNESDAY

{WEDNESDAY}  
  
"Oh man my head hurts" Mark said "i wish i knew what these dreams ment" "Mark come down i made bacon and eggs for breakfest" Marks mom yelled. Mark had to think of a good reason not to eat her bacon so he said "no thanks mom i'm not really hungry but could you put on a pot of coffe for me" "sure thing Mark" his mom called back."Mark come down quick there has been another murder" his mom yells Mark runs down as fast as he can to check out what has happen the news repoter says "Two teens were killed last night time of death we dont know but we do know that one of them was tosed up on to some elcetircal wires and the other neck was slashed and brians were crushed".  
  
{AT SCHOOL}  
  
On his way to school he stopped at timmys to grabe a bagel and thought about what he saw on the news,John and Stacey,the school Janator, those two dead bodies he saw on monday mabey they might all be linked togher of couser they are what was he thinking.When Mark fainly got there he went stright to his locker then right behind him someone tap him on his shoulders it was less peters he was going out with Christina till a month ago but broke up and he still thought he had a chance to get back with her by beating up every guy she had tryed to go out with and it awalys worked because he said "next time I find out that you have tryed to get with my girl agien I will kill you asshole".Mark wont let that happen he likes Christina miller and no matter what someone says he wont stop going to the prom with her"I hear that your trying to go to the prom with my gril is that right?" Less says Mark says "that is true is there anything else you would like to know" "so we got are self a smart ass what should we do with him boys" he said to his gang they all said the same thing like they were progarmed for it and they all said " lets beat him up"luckly the princeapul came by and said "you boys arent causeing troulble are you because you +know what happens to teens who cause trouble" every one knew what happen around prom you get kicked out of school you faill and you cant go to the prom as soon as the princapal was going Less turned around and said "i will see you after school".  
  
{AFTER SCHOOL}  
  
As good to his word Less meat Mark after school then Less said "you and me right now"  
Mark said "look Less i dont wont to fight you" you know what i wouldnt want to fight me to after all you are just a little gril who daddy died drunk" Mark felt geart rage at that point his dad died saving a little boy from a sniper.Then all of a suden Less car just stared to catch on fire when Mark thought about doing that Less went to his car to try to put out the flames so Mark took his time to get away Less saw this and yelled iam not finshed with you.  
  
{LATTER THAT NIGHT}  
  
Around 2:00 AM Less gets out of bed and out of his window he s going to burn down Marks car.Half way there Less sees the killer that killed most of the town people and thenks if he gets rid of the killer he would be a hero something Mark is not.So Less runs at Jason with a tank of gas and a litter when Less jumped at Jason Less gets garbed by Jason and Jason swings his machete and slashs Less with it agien and agien and some more times tell his insides were outside he was complety nothing his blood, guts, everything was spread all over the place. 


	4. THURSDAY

{THURSDAY}  
  
Ever senics Less car set on fire Mark has thought about other times when flames had apperd out of no where like the time he was 8 and his cat just burst in to flames or when the time when he 11 his toy army dudes metaled and just yesterday when Less car set on fire.He has heard of things like this happen before in books about people with the power to set things on fire it was called pryo kenes mabey he was one.He went to the town yesterday liebray to get a book about it and he was up all night studying it and he was pertty good at it.  
Mark turns on the T.V. to check out the moring news and the first thing he saw was a news reporter and cops "looks like another one this was the worst we dont even know who this person is he or she well be idefent through his/her dentle records now offcer is there anything   
you want to tell the viewers at home" yes there is something i would like to tell them and it is that we are dealing with one sick son of a bitch" " sir you konw you cant say that on the news " " i know we cant but this case is geting to my head do you know how much of this person i have to pick up people wont be able to fit him in a tux when it is his funearol" "sir can you be able to tell us how long it will take before find out who this person is yea well find out tonight".Tonight there will be another murder by then Mark thought this to him self and then had an idea Mark was going to go to all the places where those people died to investagaet but that ment he had to skip school oh well   
  
{RED STREET.}  
  
Mark was heading down to where those two bodies that were burnt to death they said that no weapon was found but we will see about that " hmm this is werid how am i going to found any clues what is that metal what is this doing here thats odd"as he looks down at the stone shaped metal "hmm i better get going".  
  
{MAKE OUT POINT}  
  
Mark was driving down the road when he thought about what happen yesterday with him and Less car it just stays in his head. When he gets there he checks out the place and sees a huge blood stain and he says "oh man am i glad i was not here when this went down i will miss these guys they were some of the best friends i have ever had in my life".He looks back when he frist meet John they were 12 when it happen they beat up the school buly.  
  
{FORSET ST.}  
  
Mark was just driving down to were they found those two kids that were killed on TUESDAY mabey there was something there that would help him some more it was hard he still had no clues beside the metal he found but like that would help " here iam lets see this no sings of anything out of normal but i dont know what is normal these days hey cool its some kind of chain what chain hmm i better take this it looks nice now just one more place to look and that it".  
  
{LORNE ST.}  
  
" All right lets see what we got here i just hope the cops arent here good there gone now hmm wow man this place stinks" Mark covers his nose with his shrit as he looks down at the blood that onecs belonged to someguy who knows who it was Mark looked all around for some kind of weapon but what he found was a litter with two letters L.P. " lp what is lp hmm i better take this home with me it is getting late".  
  
{LATTER THAT NIGHT}  
  
Just as it turned to 11:00 Dan branco the world greatest moterbike jumper came rideing on his moterbike not knowing what was about to happen he saw a strange man on the high way and yelled "GET OFF THE HIGH WAY " CRASH his bike hit the man Dan went flying ten feet and he broke his arm the man known as JASON VOORHEES walking toward him carrying his bike with him like it was a peace of peaper lifted over his head and stared to beat him with it untill he was dead the last word that dan said and that word was "hope". 


	5. FRIDAY

{FRIDAY}  
  
As Mark just got up from another long night he thought about he saw yesterday   
What with all those things he found so he turned on the T.V. to check out the news." There has   
Been another murder in our town this time it was the great motorcycle jumper Dan branco  
We fell that this has gone on long enough in our little town so whill the teens are at the prom   
Tonight people from our town are going to look for the killer and we hope that tonight we will   
End this little problem of ours"." Mark come down your going to be late for school" his mom   
Said "Just one second mom" Mark called down.  
  
{AT SCHOOL}  
  
When Mark got to school he went looking for his friends Matt and Andrew but   
They found him instead " yo Mark how is it going" Matt said Matt looks almost like Mark he  
Is built up and has blond hair. "Hay Mark you ready for the prom tonight" Andrew said   
Andrew is four eyes with a big nose and afraid of everything that came his way "of course  
Iam i have been whating for this night for a long time" Mark said then Matt said "I have a really   
Hot date" "Matt we all have hot dates well I guess I will see you guy later" Andrew said. As the  
Day went on all Mark thought about was what he saw yesterday it really bugged him.  
  
{LATER THAT DAY}  
  
Just as school ended Andrew thought he would take a short cut home so he went   
Through the old junk yard when he got there he saw JASON VOORHEES and he yelled   
"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME LEAVE ME ALONE" then he turned around and run but Jason   
Was to fast for him Jason grabbed Andrew and punched him in the gut over and over again  
In tell there was nothing but one big bloody hole.  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT WE WANT TO LEAVE ROOM FOR PROM   
DONT WE HAHAHAHAHA COUGH OH MAN I GOT TO GET THAT CHECKED   
OUT 


	6. PROM NIGHT IN HELL

{PROM NIGHT}  
  
As Mark was driving down the road to pick up Christina for the prom he wonders  
Where Andrew went his mom called his house when Mark just got home saying he didn't   
Come home yet and that he had to get home early to get his texcideo but he never came.  
As Mark got to Christina house she walked out of the house and said "I will be back by 2:00  
""ok sweaty" her dad said.  
  
{AT SCHOOL}  
  
When Mark and Christina got to the school they stared to look for Matt and   
Rachel Matt's date as soon as they found them the two couples went into the gym and   
Found meny teens dancing eating and having a good time "Christina would you like to   
Dance with me" "I would like to" she said so they walked off too the dance floor then Matt  
Asked "would you like to dance with me lovely" she said "yes". As the teens dance the   
Night away they had no idea what was about to happen.  
  
{ONE HOUR LATER}  
  
As Mark and Christina were just finished another dance they went to seat down  
And get a drink all of a sudden all the power went out and every stared to scream and run a   
Round then the energy lights came on and every one saw something they did not want   
To see over 30 of the teens were laying dead with there necks broken. In one the corner 10  
Ten kids heads were crushed in another place some people had holes through there heads  
The rest were just .stabbed, bashed, broken bones, glass through body's part, others were  
Split in half, and the some others were split down the center and the rest were running   
Around like a bunch losers but Mark Christina Matt Rachel and two others named Kyle  
And Loren was the only ones who went acting stupid there was one more person JASON.  
"Who is that" Kyle said "it looks like that Jason guy they showed in those picks when those   
People came back to earth 2 from earth 1"Mark said "Guys I have an idea my uncle owns a   
Gun shop he gave me a key a long time ago we can get some weapons there" Matt said   
  
{IN THE STREETS}  
  
As the six teens were running down the streets to Matts uncle shop Mark thought   
Maybe he can use his gift to beat Jason so he said "Matt don't give me any guns all right  
I have a little gift I found out I can control fire with my mind so no guns for me" every one   
Thought he was crazy so he said "trust me". When they finally got there they each got a gun  
Except for Mark Kyle grabbed a charge rifle Loren got a Uzi Matt got a side arm Rachel  
Got a shotgun Christina got a Uzi as well "all right lets roll" Matt said   
  
{BACK AT SCHOOL}  
  
Just as Mark Christina Kyle Loren Matt Rachel got to school Jason was just   
Finished off the teens in the town that means there is only six teens left in the town   
Mark Christina Kyle Loren Matt Rachel. So as Mark Christina Kyle Loren Matt Rachel went  
Into battle Jason just puts his machete in the last of the teen head Loren fired her Uzi at   
Jason an the bullets just bounced off him and Jason garbed his machete and throw it  
At her went through her gut."Noooooooooooo" Kyle screamed at shot his gun at Jason  
There was a big bang and were Jason ones stood there was a big hole everyone looked   
Wide eyed then Kyle did that old army march and said "THIS IS MY RIFLE THIS IS MY   
GUN THIS IS FOR FIGHTING THIS IS FOR FUN" then Jason arm popped out of the   
ground and pulled Kyle under ground "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kyle scream went on for  
a whill then his body came flying out and he had cuts all over his body and blood comeing  
out of his mouth Jason came out slowly after.As JAson just got out of the ground a fire ball  
hit Jason right in the gut it didnt kill him but it pushed him back some far and knocked him   
down "guys hold him off for a while i have a idea" so Matt Christina and Rachel kept   
fireing there bults at him.As they fired at Jason MArk put his hands out in fron of him he was  
going to make one big ass fire ball that would stop Jason ones and for all Jason was haveing   
some trouble walking forward "iam out of bullts guys"Matt said so he went to grab Kyles   
gun and he put it on lossest setting and fired it at jason over and over agien " guys get  
out of the way now" they turned around and saw one big ass fire ball Mark pushed the fire  
and Mark "see you in hell Jason " the fire ball hit Jason and blow up it took out the hole   
school the next moring the recsue team found Mark and the others the channel 6 news  
team was there and the reporter said"yung man can yuo tell us what happen here last night "  
"yes i can we were attacked by Jason voorhees we were able to get rid of him he was the   
one who killed all the teens in the town looks like there is only four of us left now now if you   
dont mind i would like to go home good bye".  
THE END?   
OR IS IT 


End file.
